


A Lonely Valentine's

by IronQuotes



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronQuotes/pseuds/IronQuotes
Summary: Tobin spends Valentine's alone in Manchester.Or does she?
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	A Lonely Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I thought of. 
> 
> Comments always welcome! 
> 
> Happy valentine's weekend.

Sunday 14th February

"Sam?! What are you doing here?"

"You have to let me in", Sam says, nerves evident.

"I'm not allowed" Tobin replies in confusion.

"Yes, you are, actually. We're bubbled for the next two weeks... So, can you let me in now?"

Tobin steps back from the door, waving Sam in. Sam passes her into the heart of the apartment, carrying a large bag by her side. She places the bag on the floor, reaching into it and pulling out a piece of paper with '1' written on it, which she unfolds and holds in front of her. She clears her throat and reddens slightly, shifting from foot to foot.

"You okay there, Sam?" Tobin asks, confused by also amused by the woman in front of her.

Sam meets her eyes, then snaps them back down to the paper in front of her, clearing her throat and starting:

" _Baby_..."

She gets even redder, her body shifting even more. Tobin lifts one eyebrow in confusion.

" _I'm devastated we won't be spending Valentine's together this year, so I wanted to try and make it special for you. I've loved spending every minute with you over the last year and I desperately didn't want to leave you alone in Manchester. This last year has been the best of my life so far, even with everything going on in the world, getting to spend the whole of it by your side has brought me so much joy_."

Tobin is hit with a moment of realization that these are Christen's words, not Sam with some weird declaration of love.

_"I've asked Sam to bubble with you while I'm at camp considering you'll both be alone in the city. I've given her strict instructions to follow and I'll be making sure she's following them on our nightly call."_

Sam rolls her eyes and tuts, "I wish I'd read this before now" she mutters before continuing, Tobin chuckling at the comment.

_"In the bag are some new painting supplies. You'd said you wanted to try and paint with some watercolors, so I got you a set and a canvas. I want you to paint me something. Not re-inc related, I want it to just be something for me baby, a valentine's gift. Your mind is as beautiful as you are."_

"This is weird" Sam mutters again, her face positively beetroot. Tobin smiles widely at her, unable to control it.

" _So get painting please. I love you so much and I miss you like crazy. All my love, Christen"_

Sam pauses, then continues, a whiney slant to her voice, " _PS, I've included a paint by numbers for Sam"_

Tobin bursts out laughing, Sam staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"Guess we'd best get painting then!" Tobin says, reaching for the bag.

A few hours later, Sam has completed her paint by numbers, a mandala-style lion that she's completed with Tobin's watercolors.

"How you getting on with yours Toby?" Sam asks, peeking over at Tobin's work.

"Pretty good, it's turned out better than expected" she mutters, her eyebrows scrunched as she adds a slight shading to one of the corners.

"Oh my gosh, Tobin, that's amazing!" Sam exclaims, looking at the scene in front of her, the sun starting to set behind green hills, a body of water at the bottom of the hill.

"Wait, why does that look familiar?" Sam asks.

"It's from Chris' birthday, when we went out to the cottage"

"Oh yeah! I saw it on Instagram, you've got a good memory..." She trails off.

Tobin lays both pictures out by the windows in the corner to dry, before washing up the paints and brushes in the sink.

"I'm going to hop in the shower" Tobin says, "you hanging around?"

"I have to..."

"What do you mean?" Tobin asks with a chuckle.

Sam moves over to the bag from earlier and grabs a note with number 2 written on it and unfolds it.

" _My beautiful Tobin,_

_I hope you enjoyed your painting session. Sam - hope you enjoyed yours too! I've asked Sam to stick around this evening. I know how much you hate that I make you eat healthily, so I've ordered you both some dinner. You've always said you want to try Nando's, so now is your chance._

_Get washed up, it'll be with you by 7._

_I can't wait to see my picture baby. Speak to you soon. Forever yours, Chris"_

Sam finishes with a sigh, "how come Pat doesn't do this kind of thing for me?" She asks rhetorically.

Tobin laughs, "sorry Sam, mines a keeper" she says with a wink.

"I think you'll find she's a forward" Sam shoots back.

"Oh Sam, that was terrible, you know that right?" Tobin says with a smirk, "right, I'm getting in the shower. You good here?"

"All good Toby"

Tobin heads off to the bathroom and Sam whips her phone out, bringing up the deliveroo app and placing the Nando's order from the email Christen had sent with what to order. She sends a thumbs up emoji to Christen with a screenshot of the order, before collapsing down on the sofa.

They sit with various boxes of food in front of them, far more than required for the two of them.

"This one's the medium half chicken" Sam says, holding out the box.

"What's that?" Tobin asks, pointing at another box.

"Ooh, they're Peri-salted _chips_ ", she replies, opening the box.

"They're not chips, they're fries" Tobin notes.

" _Oh but we're in England now dah-ling_ " Sam replies in an overexaggerated English accent.

Tobin rolls her eyes, scooping food on to her plate. She tucks in, trying a few of the different options, "Oh this is gooood" she says, going for another forkful.

"Mmhmm, I can't believe you've not had it yet"

"It's fried. Chris doesn't do fried" Tobin laughs, "I've missed take out so much".

"You're missing out, I've tried most of them. I'll tell you which the best are", Sam says, getting a look from Tobin, "hey, Rose is the bad influence"

Tobin nods in agreement, "How's the ankle now? Are you training this week?"

"Not training, most of the squad are gone anyway. But I'll be in for physio every day. I'm almost back to fitness. What about you? I'm guessing you're not wearing that for fun?" Sam asks, pointing to the grey boot around Tobin's leg.

"I definitely am not. I've got a few weeks left in it yet, unfortunately. I'm going to Carrington tomorrow for an update with the medical team. I'll probably head to LSV for the rest of the week, although I can't exactly do much" Tobin says sadly.

"You'll be back scoring worldies soon enough" Sam replies confidently.

"Thanks Sammy. These English are really rubbing off on you, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be talking like the queen by the time I go home" she replies with a laugh.

They spend the next couple of hours lounging on the sofa, both tired and bloated from their feast, watching Premier League matches.

Sam stands up, leaning down to grab her plate.

"Leave that, I'll deal with it in a bit" Tobin says, "you've done more than enough for me today"

Sam smiles at her, "I'm going to get back to my place. Early morning tomorrow"

Tobin stands, "thanks so much Sam. This has been an unexpectedly good Valentine's Day"

"Don't thank me" she replies, holding her hands up, "thank your wife for that".

"Not wife yet" Tobin corrects.

"The ring says otherwise..."

"You think Chris would marry me without a ceremony or her family? Pfft, not a chance" Tobin laughs.

"Yeah, I can see that. See you soon bubble friend" Sam says as she leaves the apartment.

"Later Sam"

Tobin closes the door behind her, locking it as she does and sets to work on cleaning up the table from their dinner. She chucks out the empty containers, scooping the leftovers onto a plate for dinner tomorrow and puts it in the fridge. Happy with her cleaning job, she heads through to her bedroom, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank before getting into bed with her book.

She jolts awake at the sound of her phone ringing, having fallen asleep whilst reading, her book resting on her chest and her glasses still on. She places her book down on the bedside table and swipes her phone to answer the call.

"Hey beautiful, how was day one?" She asks as her fiancee pops up on the screen.

"Baby, you look tired, did I wake you?"

"You did, but it doesn't matter. You look gorgeous"

Christen blushes, "No I don't, we've just finished training and I need a shower"

"Well, you look beautiful to me"

"So, how has your day been?"

Tobin sits up, "not as good as it would have been if you were here, but it was nice. Happy valentine's day gorgeous"

"Happy valentine's Tobin. Now and forever"

"Now and forever", Tobin confirms. She gasps suddenly and rubs her sternum.

"What's up baby? Are you okay?" Christen asks, concerned.

"Heartburn", Tobin mutters.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?" Christen asks, fully aware of what Tobin said.

"I said I have heartburn" Tobin says bluntly.

"And that's why we don't eat fried foods" Christen says, a smirk on her face.

_"And that's why we don't eat fried foods_ " Tobin imitates back, good-naturedly. They both laugh before Tobin grows serious again. "Thank you so much for organizing all of that"

"Did Sam do good?"

"Oh my gosh, Sam did so good, but you should have seen her face reading your notes. The poor woman was scarlet by the time she'd finished"

Christen laughs, the sounds music to Tobin's ears, "bless her. She was so excited to help when I asked her. She might be regretting it now. Anyway, where's my picture?"

Tobin smiles and stands up, pushing the comforter off her. She pads through the apartment to where the paintings are drying and turns the camera around, "ta-da!" She says.

"Oh baby, did you paint me a lion?"

Tobin furrows her brow, "no, that's Sam's?" She questions.

Christen bursts out laughing, "I'm so sorry, I could resist!" Tobin rolls her eyes, "baby, is that where we went for my birthday?!"

"It is" Tobin confirms, turning the camera back around, revealing a dopey smile to Christen, "do you like it?"

"I love it, and I love you"

"I love you too, beautiful. I miss you so much" Tobin says with a sigh.

"I miss you too. One day closer to seeing each other again though"

"Absolutely. So tell me about your day. How's the team? Oh, how's the weather? Have you finally warmed up?"

She moves back through to her bedroom, getting comfy as Christen recounts her day, laughing as she says how Pinoe staged a whole grand reunion with her and even made the youngsters film it and set it to music.

"Send me the video?" Tobin asks.

"Of course baby. Why don't you get some rest? You look tired" Christen says gently.

"Talk to me while I fall asleep?" Tobin asks, not wanting her fiancee to hang up.

"Okay baby..." Christen says, before launching into another tale, this time including her nutmegging Vlatko, the team teasing her that the time spent with Tobin must be rubbing off on her.

Tobin closes her eyes, the image of her future wife burned into her eyelids, her voice lulling her to sleep.

She wakes in the morning to a flurry of messages from Christen.

Fantastic Fiancee (23.12): Good night baby. I love you so much. I watched you sleep for a while but I had to end the call to go to dinner.

Fantastic Fiancee (00:35): Look who my dinner buddy is

She scrolls to a picture of Megan sat across the table, waving at the camera.

Fantastic Fiancee (01:21): We miss you so much, everyone does.

Another picture, her and Megan sat together, sad faces on both of them.

Fantastic Fiancee (03:27): I'm going to try and sleep now baby. I miss you so much and it feels weird not having your arms around me. I love you. I can't wait to be your wife <3

Tobin rolls out of bed, her spirits already lifted from reading through the messages. She gets ready for the day ahead of her and replies as she waits for her Uber to pick her up.

Tobin <3 (07:52): on my way to Carrington. hope you're having sweet dreams. I love you more and I miss you so much, you have no idea. can't wait to hear from you.

She puts her phone back in her pocket as her ride pulls up, a smile on her face.


End file.
